


I Never Will Be Far Away

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingertips linger a moment longer on her forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Will Be Far Away

Quinn is asleep on her hospital bed, her blond hair all strung out over the pillow. Her face is red and sweaty, and she is dead to the world. Going through labor is no easy ordeal, after all. Puck is sitting in a chair in the corner, watching her with a smile on his face.   
  
He leans over slightly, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face. His fingertips linger a moment longer, on her forehead. She would never let him touch her like this if she was awake. She would jerk her head away and avoid his gaze, and he would feel guilty for his act of kindness.   
  
He savors this moment, the complete feeling of peace in his world. A small whimpering from his side pulls him out of his trance. As he turns to look at the beautiful little girl in the bassinet, the whimpering becomes a whining. And as he hesitantly leans to pick her up, it becomes full out crying.   
  
"Sssshhh, kindelah," He whispers in a voice he wasn't aware he's capable of. "You'll wake your mother up." Mother, his heart skips a beat. Quinn is this perfect little girl's mother. And he is a father. Oh god, he is a father. He thinks he might cry for the thousandth time today.   
  
Hell, he isn't sure he ever stopped.   
  
She yells against the cotton of his shirt, balling her fist when she finds the area is flat, "Not yet, Beth," He pleads, looking over at Quinn in the bed. "Mommy's not ready. She needs to sleep." Beth doesn't seem to agree with this, because she exercises her lungs quite marvelously.   
  
He panics, not wanting to wake the sleeping form just a few feet away. Suddenly, the words just flow into his head. His mother used to sing it to him. And he'll sing it to her.   
  
" _Goodnight, my angel_ ," He breathes, cradling her ever so gently. " _Time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking_ me..." He feels his cheeks moisten as she grows quiet in his arms, letting out a contented sigh. " _I think you know what I've been trying to say_..."   
  
" _I promised I would never leave you_ ," There is another voice mixing with his in the air and he looks to the bed. Quinn is sitting up, a tired smile upon her open lips. " _And you should always know_..."   
  
She holds out her arms and he delivers her, kneeling next to the bed. " _Wherever you may go_..." Quinn opens her nightgown slightly, and then adjusts the blanket so that his eyes can't pry, " _No matter where you are_..."   
  
Her eyes meet his and he sees tears along the lashes, " _I never will be far away_."


End file.
